Lydia Jordan
Lydia Jordan (b. October 7, 2013) is a Banshee. She is the daughter of the Green Lantern and Star Sappire. She is a member of the Young X-Men and the Violet Lantern Corps. Lydia is a member of the Jordan family. 'History' : "For Hearts Long Lost. And Full of Fright. For Those Alone In Blackest Night. Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight -- Love Conquers All -- With Violet Light!" :: −'Star Sapphire Corps Oath' Early Years Xavier High School Joining the Violet Lantern Corps Finding Love Becoming a Banshee Marriage & Children Later Years 'Powers' Powers as a Banshee Lydia is a Banshee, a harbinger of death. She can sense when someone is dying by tuning into a supernatural frequency that only she can hear. Crystal Summers says her scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. According to the Book of Shadows, it is "the whispers of other banshees." This was seen on an occasion, when she heard the voices of the people killed at a motel, and another when she heard Stiles' voice coming from a speaker and other whispers when she plucked the strings in his bedroom. Peter uses Lydia to listen to the whispers from his sister's claws and learns he has a child. The Nogitsune kidnaps Lydia to use her power so that he will know when the Oni are close enough to kill him. Lydia is also able to communicate with a fellow Banshee, Meredith Walker, to tell Dorian that she doesn't want to be found. Powers as a Violet Lantern Star Sapphire Energy Conduit: The rings use Star Sapphire energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of violet light. Star Sapphire Power ring's, have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' love. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. The power of love is apparently more powerful in numbers allowing for various star sapphires to group together to increase the effect of their power. *''Energy Blasts:'' The ring can be used to fire blasts of violet energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the love of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the love of the user. *''Force Field:'' The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect Lydia and others around her. With the cosmic scope of a Star Sapphire's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around Lydia, protecting her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike her at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to Lydia's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for Lydia. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. *''Energy Constructs:'' The ring can form constructs of violet energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of love. Lydia can create any particular items or construct that she can imagine as long as she has the mastery of love necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of violet energy, which is a tangible form of pure love, and they exist only as long as Lydia is fueling it with her mastery of love. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired love of the Star Sapphire creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. **''Crystallization:'' A Star Sapphire has the unique power to crystallize others with the power of love. This power is not fully understood but they apparently put the victim in a form of suspended animation. The power is great enough to crystallize a entire planet in a limited amount of time. *''Flight:'' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows Lydia to fly at incredible speeds. **''Interstellar Travel:'' Star Sapphires can careen across the infinite blackness of space at incredible speeds. Due in part to their mastery of love as well as the manipulation of anti-gravity technology and molecular movement they feel no resistance in space whatsoever. *''Limited Cellular Regeneration:'' This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries. Lydia can use the ring to repair minor injuries in herself or others. *''Electromagnetic Scanning:'' The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of Lydia. If one can conceive of it, she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *''Universal Translator:'' Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, the power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. *''Material Alteration:'' The Star Sapphire's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Star Sapphire's wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Star Sapphire is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *''True Love Sight:'' Lydia has the ability to ignite the glow of a star sapphire crystal on her person. Those who gaze at it can see their hearts desire, the love they are missing. Only those who gaze into the light of the crystal can know what they see. *''Love Attunement:'' The unique ability to sense when eternal love is in jeopardy; when a heart is being attack anywhere in the galaxy. By attuning the heart of the victim to the heart of the Star Sapphire, a tether is created connecting them across vast tracks of space. The tether pulls the Star Sapphire across vast tracks of space to the victim so that she may save love. This attunement allows a Star Sapphire to also tell when others are in need of love and the state of love in their hearts, providing great insight into the personal lives of others. *''Mind Alteration:'' As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. Lydia can induce a form of mind alteration, by presumably filling a hole in ones heart with the power of love. The subject is slowly over time altered mentally and emotionally to except the power of love. Thus transforming their minds and personalities to fit the perimeters of the Star Sapphire Corp code. *''Avarice Immunity:'' Star Sapphire Rings are immune to the Orange Light of Avarice as Fatality once demonstrated. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Star Sapphire Ring: As a Star Sapphire Lanter, Lydia wears a Star Sapphire Ring. Star Sapphire Power Battery: Weapons 'Transportations' 'Trivia' *She is best friends with Allison Argent. **It is somewhat ironic, as Lydia is in love with a vampire, and Allison is in love with a werewolf. 'Links' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Jordan family Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Libra (sign) Category:Banshees